


Thus With a Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fix-It, juliet is secretly gay, romeo is a creep, rosaline is not-so-secretly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fix-it (non-canon) F/F Romeo and Juliet High School AU
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Rosaline
Kudos: 6





	Thus With a Kiss

“Sorry, have we been introduced?” The boy standing in front of Juliet didn’t look like any of her parents’ friends’ sons that she recognized, but in the dim light and under the influence of the glass of champagne she’d managed to sneak while taking a breather in the kitchen, she might just have forgotten him. 

“We haven’t met,” he said conspiratorially. “But I can see that two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, have asked your eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return.”

“What?” 

“I mean that you teach the torches to burn bright! It seems you hang upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope’s ear. Beauty too rich for use! My lips, two blushing pilgrims—” 

“Oh my god, Adriana, is that you? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” A voice interrupted the boy, and then suddenly Juliet found her hand enveloped in a large, soft one. “You’d better come with me, we’re all worried sick.” The voice came from a tall, dark-skinned girl in a slinky purple dress, with wild curls and blackberry-colored lipstick. She tugged on Juliet’s hand, who gave an apologetic smile to the strange, disgruntled-looking boy before disappearing into the crowd.

They shouldered their way through to the edge of the room, and Juliet led the girl to a couch they could flop down on.

“Thanks for the rescue,” Juliet said.

“Don’t worry about it,” the girl replied, smiling. She had an enchanting smile. Juliet suddenly noticed that they were sitting so close that only an inch of space kept their thighs from touching. “That same guy was hitting on me earlier,” she continued. “He goes to Montague, I think. No idea how he got in here.”

“Was he reciting weird, kind of racist poetry to you too?”

“Yeah, he said something about my eyes, and the ‘all-seeing sun.’ I told him my parents won’t let me date until graduation.” 

Juliet laughed. “No way! And it worked?” 

“Oh, yeah. He left me alone real quick,” the girl said. “So what’s your real name? I mean, I’m guessing it’s not actually Adriana.”

“It’s Juliet,” she said, giggling again, and beginning to worry she sounded like an airhead from all the laughing. “Juliet Capulet. And yours?”

“Rosaline.” 

“So, do you think your parents know my parents or something?”

“You said Capulet?” Juliet nodded. “Probably. I don’t know. They drag me to these things all the time, and parade all the eligible first sons they can find in front of me.”

“Me too! My parents are exactly the same. It’s insane, it’s like they don’t even consider that I might have, I don’t know, other goals in life than getting married right out of high school and popping out grandbabies for them.”

“I know what you mean. It’s like parents have some sort of universal misogynistic heteronormative fantasy. As if we couldn’t have other goals, or other... preferences.” Things were silent for a moment, and Rosaline looked out at the party, avoiding Juliet’s eyes. 

“Yeah. Other preferences.” Juliet pressed her lips together, willing herself not to blush. Rosaline coughed, and adjusted her dress, scooting an inch closer. Juliet could feel Rosaline’s calf pressing up against her own, and her heart started to beat a little faster. 

***

Ms. Nurse had been going on about American government far longer than Juliet could pay attention, and besides, she was busy staring out the tiny, square window in the door to see if she could catch a glimpse of Rosaline in the hallway. They had parted suddenly the night before, when Rosaline’s father swept in talking about how they had to leave right away, and then Juliet had spent the rest of the night trying to find her on Instagram or Twitter or even Facebook, to no avail. Then she lay on her bed listening to The Killers until her eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. 

She felt so stupid for not having gotten any of Rosaline’s contact information. Juliet wasn’t close with many of her friends from freshman or sophomore year anymore, and it felt really good just to talk to someone she actually liked for a little while. Plus, she felt like she and Rosaline connected well. Just talking to her made Juliet feel like her spine was buzzing with energy, and when Rosaline had laughed at her bad jokes or looked her way with those dark eyes or smiled in that soft but secretive way, Juliet glowed. 

So… friends. Yeah. She wanted to be friends.


End file.
